


Connections with Members of the Gang

by orphan_account



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23699203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I started thinking about all the different connections you could have with a few members, so here’s some fantasies! ;^] (female members)
Relationships: Abigail Roberts/Reader, Karen Jones/Reader, Mary-Beth Gaskill/Reader, Molly O’Shea/Reader, Sadie Adler/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Connections with Members of the Gang

Mary-Beth Gaskill:

You and Mary-Beth often talk and have nice conversations during the day. You like to buy her new fountain pens and romance novels to keep her occupied. Every time the gang is around a campfire, or having a party, she enjoys following you and keeping you company. She’s the only gang member that you tell your deepest secrets to, because she has such a peaceful and welcoming personality. She likes to tease you whilst she’s reading by poking you with her foot or watching you as she’s hiding her face. You find her cute when she wakes up because she nuzzles her face deep into the blanket. When something bad happens and the gang is under the weather, she sits by you and offers to read you some of the best bits in her books. You also love to listen to her own stories and help her write.

Karen Jones:

You and Karen are very vibrant and loud together. When there’s a camp party, you and her are the first to get out the drinks. You both get very drunk deep into the night and often spend the remaining time of the night together. You both wake up in the afternoon of the next day, wrapped in each other’s arms. Everyone likes to annoy you two by calling you sweet names which you and Karen protest against, although you both know your feelings for each other. When going out into Valentine especially, Karen gets all dressed up and you like to flirt with her on the way there. She’s stubborn towards the other gang members when they flirt with her, but she softens up for you. Sean also knows to steer clear of you when you’re together because you get protective of Karen.

Molly O’Shea:

Molly likes to use you as a mirror and always asks you how she looks, even though she doesn’t understand why you hide your face and turn away after a while. When you two are close, you like to sit by some lanterns on the beach and talk for hours into the night. When you wake up, Molly is usually lying on your chest, cosied up next to you. Sometimes she needs a break from Dutch and doesn’t hesitate to sit in your tent when you’re there. Your conversations with her are quite sophisticated, and you both like to talk about important matters. Mostly just Dutch rambling on about Tahiti and plans but even so. You know you can rely on Molly for someone to have a good laugh with.

Sadie Adler:

You and Sadie grew very close. When she grieved over her dead husband, Jake, you were always there for her and ready to give her space when needed. In the mornings, you made sure she was warm and left coffee by her blanket for when she woke up. In the evenings and night, you tucked her in and kept her company if she couldn’t sleep. After you both became quick friends, everyone in camp could see the chemistry between you two and hinted at it every chance they got. When you and her finally saw it, lovers you became. Long romantic nights and sweet mornings filled with love were the summary of your relationship. When you rode out with the men and Sadie stayed at camp, she would greet you with warm hugs when you came back. If you went out to Valentine, you would buy her flowers with charming notes. You two like to tease each other and during camp parties, you two can always be found dancing together and having fun. You both never get bored of each other.

Abigail Roberts:

You and Abigail make the perfect couple. She often asks you to look after Jack as he looks up to you. She rewards you with hugs and kisses afterwards, so it’s worth it. You find yourself often agreeing with her view of things, which makes it all the better. When there’s a camp party and Abigail wants to be more secluded, she still makes an acceptation of you bringing her wine and showering her with compliments. If you get too drunk, she takes you under her wing and keeps you in her tent until you sober up. She always laughs at the stupid things you say. You love it when she’s shy, which only makes her an easy target for you to tease. You’ve never made a good parent, so Abigail gives you lectures about it, to which you pretend you’re asleep and receive a death glare from.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3  
> Edit: I haven’t been able to write any more of this series, because I’ve sorta lost interest and am moving on to other fanfics. I’m really sorry if any of you wanted to see more, I hope my other fics will suffice! ;;


End file.
